1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to interlayer film constructions that may be incorporated into related glass laminate composite constructions. More particularly, embodiments relate to impact resistant interlayer film constructions that may be incorporated into related impact resistant glass laminate composite constructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety glass glazing products and barrier glass glazing products (i.e., impact resistant glazing products) are glazing products that find a wide range of applications in a plurality of industries. Such glazing products are often conventionally fabricated to include an interlayer film comprising a polyvinylbutyral (PVB) polymer material interposed between a pair of glass panes. The polyvinylbutyral polymer material generally exhibits very high optical clarity, and when the polyvinylbutyral polymer material is plasticized to provide a desirable high impact resistance, the polyvinylbutyral polymer material also typically exhibits enhanced adhesion to each of the pair of glass panes.
While an interlayer film that comprises a polyvinylbutyral polymer material for an impact resistant glazing product has been available for many decades, an interlayer film that comprises a polyvinylbutyral polymer material for an impact resistant glazing product is nonetheless not entirely without problems. In that regard, impact resistant glass composite glazing products that include a polyvinylbutyral polymer material within an interlayer film are often subject to plasticizer bloom that may cause for hazing and delamination of the impact resistant glass composite glazing products. As well, polyvinylbutyral polymer materials are often prone to moisture absorption, and for that reason a need may arise for an environmentally controlled fabrication facility when fabricating an impact resistant glazing product that comprises an interlayer film that comprises a polyvinylbutyral polymer material. Finally, given a comparatively high density of a polyvinylbutyral polymer material in comparison with other polymer materials, glazing products that comprise an interlayer film that comprises a polyvinylbutyral polymer material may have a comparatively higher cost.
Given that needs for impact resistant glazing products are likely to continue to increase, desirable are enhanced performance cost effective impact resistant glazing products and methods for fabricating the enhanced performance cost effective impact resistant glazing products.